


The REAL Shiro

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Clones, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gallows Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Lance & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro has a clone. This just proves the point even more, in Lance's humble opinion.Oneshot/drabble





	The REAL Shiro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377673) by remocon. 



"Urgh." Lance threw up his hands in frustration. Not literally though; that was always sort of a weird phrase. Anyway. He was in the Castle, and he wasn't in a good mood right now. "We've been searching for Lotor for weeks now! It's gotten us nowhere." He glowered and crossed his arms. "I'm tired."

The others looked around. They waited for someone else to say something. Either to agree, or disagree.

"Lance's right," Shiro said suddenly. He was the leader so he got to have the final say. Still, it was surprising that he'd agree with this in particular. "He has a point. We should rest up before we continue the sear--"

He didn't finish his thought because Lance slapped him in the face. 

"Lance!" Shiro held his cheek. "What the quiznak was that??"

" _The real Shiro would've said 'Hi Tired I'm Dad'."_

I mean. It's not like he was wrong though. 


End file.
